Hear No Evil, See No Evil
by Mike Paterno
Summary: The sequel to REVELATIONS, this story takes place six months after Mark Perini arrived in Chicago. Marissa and Mark are now in a serious relationship and The Paper appears to be easing up for Gary. But not all things are as they seem.


HEAR NO EVIL, SEE NO EVIL  
By Mike Paterno  
  
Disclaimer: Early Edition, it's characters (with the exceptions of Mark Perini & Lisa Merinelli, whom I created and own) and situations are the property of CBS Productions and Columbia/Tri-Star Television. This fanfic is meant for entertainment purposes only; no infringement is intended and no profit is being made.  
  
Rating: PG-17 (mature themes and some violence)  
  
Summary: The sequel to REVELATIONS, this story takes place six months after Mark Perini arrived in Chicago. Marissa and Mark are now in a serious relationship and The Paper appears to be easing up for Gary. But not all things are as they seem.  
  
Author's notes: I would like to thank everyone who gave me the wonderful comments on my first attempt at writing, REVELATIONS. This sequel is far more mature in nature and may not be something that could be shown as a televised episode of Early Edition.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It was a mild late September morning in Chicago and the sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky. Upon waking, Mark Perini noticed the sun shining through the blinds in the window above the bed and smiled. He had spent another very romantic evening with Marissa and was quite content. Turning to his right, he saw Marissa lying on her stomach, still asleep. She was only partially covered by the blanket and the tiny streams of sunlight emanating from the blinds made an interesting pattern across her bare ebony backside.  
  
"Good morning, Sweetstuff." whispered Mark, gently kissing the nape of her neck.  
  
Marissa stirred, turned over and said softly, "Good morning, my love." She stretched out her arms andyawned, "What time is it?"  
  
"Time for me to make us some breakfast!" he answered, his eyes gazing up and down her nude body.  
  
She sat up and smiled, "That sounds wonderful to me! I suppose I'd better get dressed."  
  
"Do you have to?" Mark asked, and gently placed another kiss on her neck before moving his lips slowlydownward.  
  
"Why, suh," answered Marissa in an exaggerated southern accent, "Whatever did you have in mind?"  
  
The two of them laughed and began to embrace each other tenderly. Breakfast would have to wait.  
  
*************  
  
Gary Hobson was sitting at the front bar in McGinty's, slowly sipping his morning coffee while reading The Paper. Ever since Mark had arrived over six months ago, The Paper had become much easier for him to handle. He would divide the stories between the two of them and this made it simple to cover the whole city. He looked over what The Paper had in store for him today, "Nothing much happening at all, Cat, just a deaf woman jumping off the Lake Street bridge at 3 o'clock."  
  
The cat looked up at Gary from the floor of the bar and then slowly walked away.  
  
"Yeah, I know, just a normal day." Gary said towards the direction of the cat.  
  
*************  
  
Marissa and Mark arrived at McGinty's at 9:15am. They were supposed to be there at 8:00.  
  
"Hey, guys!" greeted Gary as they walked in the front door, "Running a little late, aren't we?"  
  
"Um....something came up, Gary," replied Marissa, "We're...um...sorry."  
  
Mark did his best to keep to keep a straight face.  
  
"Anything for breakfast? We didn't have time to eat" Marissa asked as Mark guided her over to Gary at the bar.  
  
"Yeah, I bet," Gary said, smiling broadly, "I'll grab you two something from the kitchen."  
  
"What's in The Paper today?" asked Mark in an effort to change the subject.  
  
"Just a deaf woman jumping off a bridge this afternoon," Gary answered, "Not much else."  
  
"Deaf? Do you think I could take care of it?" inquired Mark.  
  
"That's right," said Gary, "You know sign language! Sure, you go ahead and take it." Gary handed him The Paper, "I could use a day off."  
  
"What day off?" Marissa sternly replied, "You and I need to go over the books and you can finally sign the quarterly tax returns that Mark prepared!"  
  
"Uh...yeah...okay," Gary answered sheepishly. He walked towards the kitchen, quietly muttering to himself, "Try to get a damn day off around here, sheesh."  
  
"I heard that!" shouted Marissa.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Marissa and Mark sat at the front bar, having their breakfast and talking. Gary was in the kitchen doing the daily set up. Most of the staff wouldn't be in for another forty-five minutes and this gave Mark time to plan their daily schedules. He was only slightly upset over Marissa's lame excuse for their being late, "Something came up?" said Mark, smiling, "Couldn't you think of anything original to say to him?"  
  
"Well, honey, what else was I supposed to say?" asked Marissa, "Of course I could have told him the truth, that you and I were making mad, passionate........"  
  
"No, I don't think so," interrupted Mark, "And besides, Gary figured out why we were late anyway."  
  
"Yeah, he did, didn't he?" she answered dryly.  
  
Mark took his pipe out of his sportcoat pocket, filled it with tobacco and lit it. Marissa generally hated smoking, but for some reason, liked the smell of his pipe. She had told him that whenever she smelled it, she knew he was close by and it made her feel good. Mark's only vices were his pipe and an occasional scotch on the rocks. Marissa had accepted both, since he rarely drank, never to excess, and the pipe smoke smelled like vanilla and hazelnut, which she loved.  
  
"I know that you can sign," said Marissa, "But you never told me why you learned to do it."  
  
He smiled, "Back in Philadelphia at the restaurant, we had a waitress who was hearing impaired. She could hear a little, with her hearing aid and all, but the damn thing went through batteries so often that sometimes it didn't work. She could read lips and sign. I took classes in signing so I could communicate with her when her hearing aid didn't work well. It was actually a lot of fun, because she would call the owner, Mr. Angelino, some very interesting names right in front of him and he never knew."  
  
Marissa laughed, smelled his pipe smoke and felt wonderful about how their morning had started.  
  
"Lisa Merinelli," he continued, "Was her name and she had a big crush on me. She was always trying to get me to ask her out on a date, although I never did."  
  
"Please don't tell me you wouldn't go out with her just because she happened to be deaf!" she replied sharply, "After all, I'm blind and I'm your girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, no, that wasn't it at all," answered Mark, "She was just a kid, only eighteen years old. I was old enough to be her fath....." he paused, "Much older big brother."  
  
"Very much older big brother" Marissa said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, right, Sweetstuff," he replied, "I'm gonna set up the bar and avoid any more comments from the peanut gallery!"  
  
Marissa laughed as she made her way to the office, playfully swatting Mark on the leg with her cane as she passed him.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
McGinty's was very busy that day and the staff had their hands full. Gary was helping to tend one bar and Mark was assisting on the other. Mark kept looking up at the clock since he knew he had to leave soon to save the deaf woman from jumping into the river. Gary pointed at the clock and made a gesture for him to leave. Mark told Gina, a waitress, to cover the bar for him and made his way to the office to tell Marissa he was leaving.  
  
"Hey, Sweetstuff, I have to go now, duty calls" Mark told her.  
  
"Take care, my love, and don't do anything dangerous, okay?" Marissa always said that to him whenever he would do something for The Paper.  
  
He kissed her good-bye and left out of the front door.  
  
Marissa would always worry when Mark was out doing a save. She knew how she felt when Gary would be in danger sometimes and although he was her best friend, the love she had for him was much different than the love she had for Mark. Marissa would worry about the both of them, but she would worry more about Mark. She knew he was careful, but there was always that chance of something going wrong. She would be on pins and needles until he returned.  
  
*************  
  
Mark re-read the story in The Paper while on his way to Lake Street, 'DEAF WOMAN JUMPS TO DEATH OFF BRIDGE' was the headline. 'At 3:05 yesterday afternoon, an unidentified woman jumped to her death off of the Lake Street bridge into the rain swollen waters of the Chicago River. Police have not yet recovered her body. She left behind a hearing aid with an attached note, asking to donate it to the Chicago Hearing and Speech Institute. Chicago Police are asking the public if anyone who witnessed this incident would come forward to aid in their investigation.'  
  
Mark looked at his watch as he approached the bridge, it read 3:02, then he saw the woman start climbing onto the railing and ran over to stop her. He grabbed her around the waist from behind and pulled her off of the railing to safety. Mark turned the woman around and began to sign, "Why are you doing this?" He suddenly stopped signing when he saw the woman's face. It was Lisa Merinelli from Philadelphia.  
  
"Lisa!" Mark was shocked and quickly thought. 'What was she doing in Chicago and why was she going to kill herself?'  
  
Lisa Merinelli could not believe her eyes. The man who had stopped her from committing suicide was Mark Perini, the same man she had searched for all over Chicago during the last two days! It was really him!  
  
"Mark!" Lisa cried as she put her arms around him.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
After the initial shock had worn off, Mark and Lisa hugged each other tightly. She was kissing him and crying at the same time, the tears soaking the shoulder of Mark's tweed sportcoat.  
  
Mark stepped away from her and signed, "What in the hell were you trying to do?" He continued, "And why the hell are you in Chicago?"  
  
Lisa wiped the tears from her face and looked up at him, "I've come to bring you back to Philly where you belong! We need you at the restaurant! Mr. Angelino can't do the books right and the bank is calling in all his loans. They're gonna close us down!"  
  
"Okay, but that doesn't tell me why you're trying to kill yourself!" he shouted.  
  
"Wait!" said Lisa, motioning as she bent down to pick up her hearing aid to place it back in her ear.  
  
"You had better damn well tell me why!" yelled Mark.  
  
"I came to Chicago two days ago," Lisa answered, trying to compose herself, "I went to the address that you gave on the last letter you sent us, but The Blackstone Hotel was closed for renovations. I couldn't remember the name of the bar that you managed and your name wasn't listed in the phonebook. I've just been wandering around the city. I couldn't go home a failure, nobody even knew that I came here to get you...." she started to cry again.  
  
"That's no reason to kill yourself," Mark angrily replied, "Just because you couldn't find me!"  
  
"Yes, it is! I-I love you, Mark." She looked at him, "I couldn't bear not to see you again. It hurt way too much."  
  
"Lisa, for crying out loud, you're just a kid! You've got your entire life ahead of you," Mark said, "Don't go throwing it away over some stupid crush on a guy who's more than twice your age!"  
  
"You don't understand!" cried Lisa, "I've been in love with you for over two years! You mean the whole world to me and if I couldn't be with you, I didn't want to be in this world!"  
  
He didn't know what to say next, so he decided to tell her why she had trouble finding him. "I moved from The Blackstone about three months ago," he said while they walked away from the bridge, "I now have a small apartment on Oak Street, near Dearborn. I manage a bar and that's why I have an unlisted phone number, that's the reason you couldn't find me in the directory. We'll go to the bar where I work to get you something to eat and to call your aunt to let her know you're safe."  
  
She shook her head, "No, Mark, we have to go to Union Station on Canal Street, my bag is in a locker there and I need to change my clothes."  
  
"Okay, we'll go there first, we can grab a bite at the bar in the train station. It'll give us a chance to talk." He didn't have any idea what he was going to do with her next, but he felt like having a scotch or two until he could figure it out.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Marissa nervously tapped her fingernails on the desk. Mark had been gone for over two hours and she was beginning to get worried. Every time the phone rang, Marissa would answer it with, "Mark?" and the caller would ask if they had reached a wrong number. Gary came into the office to talk to her. He knew no matter what he said to her, she wouldn't be herself until Mark was back at the bar or at least called her to say where he was.  
  
"He just probably got delayed somehow, Marissa. You know him, he's a nice guy and maybe he had to take this woman to her home or something," said Gary, in an effort to calm her, "It's not like he had to stop an El train from crashing or anything that was dangerous, ya know."  
  
"I know that, Gary, but why hasn't he at least called?" she answered, "He knows I worry about him."  
  
"You really love him, don't you?" he softly asked.  
  
Marissa tried to smile, "yes, Gary, I really do." Then she sat back in her chair and sighed. "I never had a decent relationship with any man until I met Mark. Do you know where he took me on our first date?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A hockey game!" She laughed.  
  
"Howzat?.....a hockey game....what was he thinking?" Gary shook his head.  
  
"That's what I thought, too," she said, still laughing, "But he brought a pocket radio with a single ear jack that he wanted me to wear in my ear. Mark told me I could listen to the play by play with one ear and feel the excitement of being there with the other. The strangest thing was...he was right! I had a great time! I knew then that he intended treating me no differently than a woman who could see. I really liked that. He's taken me to many wonderful places. We even went ice-skating for instance and also to a movie! Of course, the movie was 'Evita' and it was a musical, but the thought was still there," she paused, "I never thought I could ever fall in love like this, Gary, but I have and he means the world to me."  
  
"I know," he said, "And you mean the world to him, too."  
  
*************  
  
Mark and Lisa took a cab from Union Station to McGinty's. He was nervous about Lisa and Marissa meeting, only because he wasn't sure how Lisa would handle it, after all, she had just tried committing suicide because of him. He never had a girlfriend back in Philadelphia, she knew that and was always pestering him to date her. What would Lisa do after she had met Marissa?  
  
There was another reason, however, something that Mark had tried not to think of for a long time, a dark secret from the past that now seemed be catching up to him.  
  
*************  
  
Mark and Lisa entered McGinty's by the front door. She looked around the bar and then nodded her head in approval, "This looks like a great place!" Lisa said excitedly, "And you're the manager, Mark? Wow!"  
  
"Why don't you sit at the bar and get a pop," Mark told her, "I have to go to the office and let the owners know that I'm back, okay?"  
  
She nodded, "Okey-dokey!"  
  
Mark walked into the office and closed the door behind him. Marissa was sitting at a desk and not looking too pleased.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" she yelled at him, "I've been worried sick!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sweetstuff, there was a.....complication."  
  
"Don't *Sweetstuff* me, you S.O.B," Marissa shouted angrily, "I can smell your complication...or should I say, the scotch, all the way over here!"  
  
Mark didn't want to argue with her and thought the best thing to do would be to let her vent her anger.  
  
"You could have called me to say, I'm going to stop for a drink or two...or six!" she went on, "But oh, I forgot, you work in a bar and could've had your damn drinks here!"  
  
"Are you through?" Mark asked quietly.  
  
"No....but maybe we are!" Marissa started slowly sobbing.  
  
"The woman I saved from jumping...the deaf woman...was Lisa Merinelli, from Philadelphia," Mark told her, "We went to the train station to get her bags. I had just one scotch at the bar there and believe me, I needed it. Lisa is sitting at the front bar right now, if you'd like to check for yourself."  
  
"You're not kidding, are you?" answered Marissa apologetically, "I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just..I was so worried! You didn't call me and Gary said you had The Paper, so if anything had happened to you, we...I...wouldn't know."  
  
"I should have called you, but I had to figure out what to do with Lisa," he said, "She doesn't even have a place to stay. I can't have her stay with me, I'm the reason she was going to kill herself!"  
  
"YOU'RE the reason?"  
  
"She was here in Chicago trying to find me," Mark said to her, "She...she's, for some odd reason, um...in love with me. Lisa went to look for me at The Blackstone and since it's closed for the condo conversion, she didn't know where to turn next. I guess her mind snapped...I really don't know."  
  
"Poor kid," said Marissa, "I guess she can stay with me for a couple of days. She obviously can't stay with you and I wouldn't let her, anyway."  
  
Mark started to chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"The odd couple," he said laughing, "You're blind and she's deaf, it sounds like a very bad CBS or ABC TV sitcom."  
  
"You're a very sick puppy, Mark Perini!" Marissa said, smiling.  
  
Mark kissed her, "Yeah, but that's why you love me!"  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Lisa was sitting at the bar, drinking a pop and munching on peanuts, when Mark brought Marissa over to meet her. "Lisa, I would like you to meet one of the owners of McGinty's, Marissa Clark. Marissa, this is Lisa Merinelli."  
  
"You....you're bl-blind." said Lisa, surprised.  
  
"Yes, Lisa, I am." Marissa offered out her hand in Lisa's direction for her to shake.  
  
Lisa put her hand in Marissa's and began shaking it, "I didn't mean to...offend you...I...what I mean..."  
  
Marissa smiled, "That's okay, I'm used to it. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Uh, nice to meet you too...I'm ninety percent deaf." Lisa was too embarrassed to say anything else.  
  
Mark knew what he had to say next would more than likely hurt Lisa, but thought the sooner she knew, the faster it would be for her to get over it. "Lisa, I wanted you to meet Marissa for another reason," he paused, "Not only is she my boss, but Marissa is also....my girlfriend."  
  
"What? Mark....she's..she's black! Your girlfriend is black!" Lisa looked shocked.  
  
"Yeah...and she's blind too," Mark shot back, "So what's your point, Lisa?"  
  
"I love you, Mark, you were meant for me, not....HER!" Lisa was very upset.  
  
"What gives you the right to say he was meant for you," Marissa sharply replied, "And what's wrong with my being black and his girlfriend?"  
  
"Nothing...I'm very sorry I said those things...it's just that...I love him so much." Lisa started crying.  
  
Marissa took a deep breath, "I love him, Lisa, and I hate to tell you this, but Mark loves me, too."  
  
"Is this true," asked Lisa tearfully, "Do you love her, too?"  
  
Mark looked at her, "Yes, Lisa, very much."  
  
Lisa continued to cry softly as Marissa and Mark walked over to the side bar.  
  
"It'll take some time, but she'll get over it, she's young, these things happen," Marissa told him, "It's not like you encouraged her to feel that way, after all, you told me that you never went out with her."  
  
"I didn't, I...couldn't...I mean, she's far too young for me." answered Mark, noticeably upset.  
  
"Are you sure that's the only reason why?" asked Marissa suspiciously.  
  
"Of course! What other reason could there be?" Mark walked towards the office, "I have to call her aunt to let her know she's safe. I won't be that long, Sweetstuff, so could you please try talking to her?"  
  
"Okay, my love, I'll try."  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"You'll have to tell her, Mark." said Lisa's aunt on the telephone.  
  
"I'll.....I'll think about it, Mary," answered Mark, "'Bye for now." He hung up and shook his head.  
  
Marissa talked with Lisa for almost an hour while Mark was in the office on the phone with Lisa's Aunt Mary in Philadelphia. He came out of the office with a strange look on his face and walked straight over to where the two of them were sitting.  
  
"Lisa, you lied to me! Mr. Angelino sold the restaurant over a month ago to a guy from New Jersey. Your aunt told me that you were fired two weeks ago for slapping the new owner in the face! What gives, kid?"  
  
"The bastard wanted me to sleep with him and I said no. He told me unless I did, he'd fire me and no one else would hire me as a waitress because I'm deaf! I slapped him, because he was a pig! Did my aunt tell you about that, too?" Lisa started to cry again.  
  
Mark was about to say something, but Marissa interrupted him before he could even start, "Lisa told me about that happening to her, Mark, and the guy deserved it!" She put her arm around Lisa, "I'd like for you to stay with me until we can figure out whether or not you'll be going back to your aunt."  
  
"Thanks, Marissa, I really mean it, thanks."  
  
"Wait a minute," Mark asked, "What do you mean whether or not she'll be going back? Lisa *has* to go back to Philadelphia, I told her aunt she'd be there in a few days!"  
  
"Mark, she's eighteen years old! If she wants to stay in Chicago, she legally can and there is nothing you or her aunt can do about it!" Marissa stated authoritatively.  
  
"Just whose side are you on, anyway?" he asked.  
  
"It's just that us girls with disabilities need to look out for one another!" Smiling, Marissa said, "Come on, Lisa, I'll show you where you'll be staying. Let's go, we'll take a cab to my apartment."  
  
Marissa and Lisa left out the front door to hail a cab.  
  
"I think I need a stiff drink," said Mark as he watched them leave together, "Gina, a scotch on the rocks, please. I think you'd better make it a double!"  
  
*************  
  
Gary had been taking a nap in his loft for about two hours before walking downstairs to the bar. He noticed Mark sitting at the front bar with a drink in his hand and immediately walked over towards him, as this was a rare sight in McGinty's.  
  
"What's the occasion, Mark," Gary jokingly asked, "Have a bad day or something?"  
  
"Yeah, Gary, a very bad day....piss off, okay?" Mark was obviously drunk.  
  
"Where's Marissa?" Gary asked, now suddenly concerned about his bar manager's behavior.  
  
"I dunno, I ain't seen her in a couple of hours. She might be spendin' time with her new roommate, I guess....I don't give a damn...Gina, another scotch!"  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough, Mark?" asked Gina, as she took the empty glass away, "You've drank nearly the whole bottle."  
  
"Hell no!" Mark slammed his fist down, "Keep the goddamn drinks comin'!"  
  
"Come on, Mark," said Gary, putting his hand on Mark's shoulder, "Let's go upstairs and talk, okay?"  
  
"Oh, what the hell.....I ain't got nothin' better to do."  
  
Mark stood up and had some difficulty walking. Gary put his arm around him and helped him over to the stairs that went up to the loft. Once they got there, Mark stumbled over to the sofa, lay down and passed out. Gary put a blanket over him and decided to call Marissa to find out what had happened.  
  
---------------  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"Good morning Chicago....."  
  
Gary shut the clock radio off so it wouldn't wake his *guest*. The clock read 6:30. Again.  
  
"Meow."  
  
Gary quietly walked to the door and got The Paper. He looked over at the sofa and saw Mark sleeping off the previous night's excess. He had phoned Marissa the night before and found out the reason why Mark had been so upset. Gary had not told her about Mark's getting drunk because he didn't feel it was his responsibility to do so. Gary wasn't covering for him, it's just that if anyone should tell Marissa, it should be Mark himself.  
  
"Uhhh.....my head," Mark was waking up, "Where am I?"  
  
"In my loft," said Gary with a sarcastic smile on his face, "Feeling sorta...bad, aren't you?"  
  
"Bad ain't the word," answered Mark, "My brain hurts!"  
  
"It's a good thing that you're off today, isn't it?" asked Gary loudly, "Otherwise you'd have a hard time getting to work, even though it's only downstairs!"  
  
Mark looked up at him, scowled and replied, "Very funny."  
  
"I called Marissa last night," said Gary, "And she told me about Lisa and her situation. You really didn't handle it too well, did you?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid I didn't. Does Marissa know....um," Mark cringed, "What I did last night?"  
  
"I told her that you were spending the night here, but I didn't tell her you were drunk if that's what you mean," answered Gary, "But I think maybe you should."  
  
"I think she has a doctor's appointment today," said Mark, "I'll call her later. Boy, do I feel stupid!"  
  
"You should."  
  
"Thanks, Gary, I, um, do."  
  
*************  
  
Marissa was already up and dressed when Lisa woke up on her sofa. Marissa said something to her, but Lisa was not wearing her hearing aid and had no idea of what she said.  
  
"Wait!" said Lisa as she put in her hearing aid, "I take out my hearing aid at night when I sleep, it saves on buying batteries. Marissa, could you please repeat what you said to me."  
  
"Oh, Lisa, your hearing aid!" replied Marissa, "I didn't realize you weren't wearing it. I had said that I was leaving for a doctor's appointment. I left you a house key on the kitchen table so you can come and go as you please. I'll be back around 2:30 or so. Have some fun today, my apartment is at your disposal. I'll be back later, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Marissa, I'll see you this afternoon!"  
  
*************  
  
"Care for some coffee, Mark?" asked Gary as he poured a cup for himself.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great, Gary, I could sure use a cup."  
  
Mark walked over to the kitchenette and poured a cup of coffee as Gary read The Paper. The cat was sleeping on Gary's bed.  
  
"This is strange, Mark, there is nothing in The Paper today, I mean zip, nada, zero!" Gary was puzzled, "This has never happened before! I've had days when there has been one or two things to take care of, but never nothing....wow, this is weird!"  
  
"Are you sure?" inquired Mark, "No accidents, no people in distress, no fights, no muggings?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Well, maybe The Paper finally gave you a day off!" said Mark, chuckling.  
  
"It just doesn't feel right," said Gary, "I don't know, maybe you've got something there. I haven't had a proper day off in almost six years. Even the cat is taking it easy today!"  
  
"Hey, enjoy it while you can," Mark replied, "Maybe this means that tomorrow will be hell day! But in the meantime, can I have The Paper? I've been reading the comics in your paper every day, so if I read a regular paper, it's a repeat!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, take it with you."  
  
"I'm going to go home, take a shower, sleep a little and then call Marissa this afternoon," said Mark, "So I'll see you tomorrow....Gary, thanks again for taking care of me last night, I mean it."  
  
"Just don't do that again, pal, alright? I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Lisa was investigating Marissa's apartment and was amazed at what she saw. A computer, paintings, figurines, and quite a few lamps. She even had a TV and a VCR, "I guess she has those things for her guests." Lisa mused, wondering what a blind person would need with lamps and paintings.  
  
Lisa went over to the computer and turned it on. She didn't have Marissa's password, so she couldn't go online, but she could look through some of her files. Marissa had a Braille printer and Lisa guessed that was how she read her e-mails. She began reading some of the messages to give her something to do. She came across some e-mails that Mark had sent, along with the replies that Marissa had sent back. Lisa got angry as she read them. The messages described in great detail, some of the very private things that they did together. The stark realization that Mark was now involved with someone on an intimate level was too much for her to handle and her mind snapped.  
  
"I can't believe this," Lisa shouted out loud, "That bitch! Mark belongs to me!"  
  
Lisa was so angry that she couldn't think straight. After smashing a few of the figurines, she decided on leaving and was determined to give Marissa a big surprise when she came back from the doctor's office later that afternoon.  
  
"I'll show you, blind lady!" Lisa screamed angrily as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
*************  
  
Mark entered his Oak Street apartment at about nine-thirty. He was still quite hung over and decided to take a shower to feel better. He dropped The Paper on the kitchen table and would look at it later, he thought. After showering, Mark put on some boxers and a Chicago Bears t-shirt, pulled back the covers on his bed, lay down and drifting off to sleep. While Mark slept, the front page of The Paper on his table had changed. The new front page showed Marissa's photograph and a headline that now read: 'BLIND BAR OWNER SHOT AND KILLED'.  
  
*************  
  
Marissa got back home at 2:25. While walking in, she called out, "Lisa? Are you here?"  
  
"Oh yeah," answered Lisa in a strange monotone, "I'm here."  
  
Marissa sensed that something was wrong and this frightened her. She then continued walking into her living room, slightly tripping over some unknown debris on her floor. "Lisa, are you alright?"  
  
"I will be."  
  
Marissa then heard the unmistakable sound of the cocking of a handgun.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Mark was fast asleep when the cat climbed onto his bed and walked gingerly towards his face.  
  
"Meowww!"  
  
"What the...Cat! What the hell are you doing here?" Mark couldn't believe his eyes! It was Gary's cat, all right, but how and why was it in his apartment?  
  
The cat jumped off the bed and quickly ran over to the kitchen, leaping onto the table.  
  
"Rowwrr!"  
  
Mark ran over to the table and in a single instant, his life began to fall apart. He saw Marissa's picture and read the headline that reported her killing.  
  
"NO! NO! This can't happen!" he looked over at the cat, "WHY? WHY HER?"  
  
He picked up The Paper and read the story, 'At 2:55 yesterday afternoon, Ms. Marissa Clark, 34, of Chicago, was shot and killed inside of her apartment located in the 300 block of West Chestnut Street. Clark, who was blind, was a co-owner of the popular River North bar, McGinty's. Clark's alleged assailant was Lisa Merinelli, 18, of Philadelphia, PA. Merinelli had reportedly been staying at Clark's apartment at the time of the shooting. Clark was shot once in the head at close range with a small caliber handgun. Chicago Police have issued a warrant for Merinelli's arrest. She is considered armed and dangerous'.  
  
Mark looked over at his alarm clock and it read 2:27PM. "There's still time to stop this, Cat, there's still time!" He frantically phoned Marissa's number, but the call would not go through. He then dialed Gary, crossing his fingers that he would answer his phone. .....  
  
*************  
  
"Lisa, why....what did I do to you?" Marissa was now very frightened.  
  
"You-you stupid blind bitch...you stole Mark from me!" Lisa had both hands on the gun and was pointing it at Marissa's head, "If you weren't around, Mark would've gone back to Philly! He would've come home to me! If I get rid of you, he'll go home...with me!" Lisa lowered her arms, went over to Marissa and struck her very hard, knocking her down. Marissa hit her head on the floor.  
  
"All you are is a play toy for him. I read the stupid e-mails that you sent!" Lisa had become unhinged, "I should be with him, not you!"  
  
"My God...Lisa...please...please don't do this...if you kill me, Mark will hate you for the rest of your life." Marissa was in pain and felt the blood dripping from her mouth.  
  
"Mark could never hate me! He could only love me, you'll see, we're meant for each other!"  
  
Lisa sat down next to her and started to stroke Marissa's face with the barrel of the gun.  
  
"We'll have some time before I kill you to talk about how wrong you were to steal him from me."  
  
Marissa was pleading, "Don't...don't do this...please...please."  
  
Lisa just laughed and giggled.  
  
************* "Come on, Gary, answer your phone!" Mark pleaded impatiently, "Please pick it up!"  
  
"Hullo?"  
  
"GARY! It's Mark...THE PAPER, Marissa's in The Paper...Lisa's gonna kill her...NOW!"  
  
"WHAT!! MARISSA? NO!"  
  
"Meet me at her place and for God's sake, hurry!"  
  
"Gotcha, on my way...did you call the cops?"  
  
"No time, you do it...I gotta run!" Mark dropped the phone, put on his clothes and ran out the door for the seven block sprint to Marissa's apartment.  
  
-------------  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Lisa had a big grin on her face. She was about to get rid of the only reason Mark had to stay in Chicago. Lisa planned on taking her time doing it, since she enjoyed watching the terror on Marissa's face and listening to her plead for her life. 'So this is what real power is like' she thought.  
  
Marissa wasn't going beg anymore, if Lisa was going to kill her, she thought, 'Why didn't she just get it over with?' She thought of Gary and The Paper, 'Where is he and why hadn't he saved her? Maybe,' Marissa kept thinking, 'The Paper is punishing me for going out with Mark. No, it wouldn't do that since it brought the two of us together.' She then thought of Mark and how the last six months with him had been the happiest in her life. If she were going to die, she would do it as she had lived her life, with dignity. Marissa had one regret, after speaking with her doctor earlier that day, she wouldn't have a chance to tell Mark about the most important decision she'd ever made in her life.  
  
*************  
  
Mark quickly reached Marissa's apartment building, running faster than he'd ever done before. Running up the stairs to the second floor, he kept praying to God that he wouldn't be late. Maybe this was his punishment for his past, he thought, but if it was, it should be him to die, not Marissa.  
  
*************  
  
"Get up," demanded Lisa, "It's now time! In a moment, Mark will belong to me!"  
  
"Go ahead," Marissa was defiant as she stood up, "I'm ready, get it over with."  
  
Lisa lifted up her arms, pointed the gun at Marissa's head, cocked it and started squeezing the trigger.  
  
At that moment, Mark burst in, breaking down Marissa's door in the process, "No, don't do it Lisa, don't!"  
  
"Mark! Oh, Mark, in a minute it'll just be you and me forever and ever!" Lisa was glad to see him there as he was going to witness how far she would go to prove she loved him.  
  
Marissa heard Mark burst in, but had no idea as to what would happen next.  
  
"Give me the gun, Lisa, just give me the gun!" he pleaded, "You don't really want to do this. For God's sake, Lisa, if you love me like you say you do...give me the goddamn gun!"  
  
"If I give you the gun, how will I kill her?" Lisa asked.  
  
As Mark saw her pointing the weapon at Marissa, he realized it was time to tell Lisa his dark secret from the past.  
  
"I love Marissa," Mark told Lisa, "And I could never love you in the same way that I love her! You need to know why and I have to tell you! It's very important for you to know why!"  
  
The only words that Lisa could hear through her madness and anger were "I could never love you". Lisa was devastated and thought about why she had been on the bridge the day before. Mark was never going to love her and she couldn't take it. It wasn't Marissa that had to die.  
  
"You...could never....love me." Lisa put the barrel of the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger.  
  
"NOOO!" screamed Mark.  
  
Marissa heard the gunshot and the sound of a limp body hitting the floor. "Mark...MARK?" Gary and the police both arrived at the moment that Lisa shot herself. Gary ran over and wrapped his arms around Marissa, "It's over...Lisa's dead...she shot herself. Are you okay?"  
  
"I...I-I guess I'm alright......Mark, where's Mark?"  
  
*************  
  
Mark was sitting on the sofa, his head in his hands. He was sobbing uncontrollably. He continued to sob as the coroner's office took Lisa's body away. The police interviewed him and he still kept on sobbing. After being treated by the paramedics, Gary led Marissa over to him and she sat down. Mark was still sobbing. She put her arm around him.  
  
"I know how upsetting her loss is for you, but she did try to kill me. Lisa was very sick, Mark," Marissa continued, "And I understand that you knew her for a long time, but she was never really a part of your life."  
  
"You don't understand," Mark shook his head and sobbed, "She was always a part of my life! She didn't even know......she....she was MY DAUGHTER!"  
  
-------------  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"YOUR DAUGHTER?" Marissa gasped, "Why didn't you tell me.....WHY?"  
  
"How could I have told you, when I couldn't even tell her?" Mark had tears in his eyes.  
  
"How....when?" asked Marissa, "You told me that you had never been married!"  
  
"I...I wasn't." he said, shaking his head, "I met Cathy Merinelli when I was fifteen and we became high school sweethearts. We had a lot in common, we both had lost our parents when we were young and we both had the desire to leave South Philadelphia after graduation. We were in love."  
  
Mark paused for a moment to wipe his tears, "In-in our senior year, I got Cathy pregnant and she went to live with her sister at the Jersey shore. The plan was for us to get married just after graduation. Our baby would've been born by then and we could live our lives. Just before the baby was due, Cathy became sick with the flu. She died giving birth to a girl...Lisa. She was born with a high fever and that's why she became deaf. I wanted nothing to do with her, because to me, she had killed Cathy just by being born. I didn't want her around. She ended up being raised by Cathy's sister, Mary. Two years ago, Mary asked me if I could give Lisa a job and like a fool, I said yes. I could never tell her that I was her father because she had some mental problems and Mary was afraid that might put her over the edge. I wanted to tell her, believe me!" Mark paused, "I'm not proud of myself, Marissa, I'm probably never gonna have another chance to have a child and maybe that's just as well, since I really screwed up the first time."  
  
He looked down at the floor, "When Cathy died, I swore I would never fall in love again and until I met you, I hadn't. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted anything to do with me again."  
  
"Everybody makes mistakes, Mark," Marissa said in an effort to comfort him, "And we should learn from them. I still love you. Don't ever think that you can't tell me something. I won't judge you, it's not for me to do," Marissa pointed up, "That's His job."  
  
Still sobbing, Mark held Marissa tightly and said, "Life is a precious thing."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" answered Marissa as she stroked his head and kissed him.  
  
*************  
  
It had been three days since that horrible afternoon and things were still not back to normal. Gary wasn't sure if it ever would be. Marissa told him that with the passage of time, everything would be as it should, or at least she hoped it would. Mark was in Philadelphia for Lisa's funeral.  
  
Marissa was staying at Mark's apartment while hers was being repaired and cleaned. The phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"Hello.....Mark!.....Yes, it's good to hear your voice, too......I miss you, too......I'm okay, you?...That's good...I know, tomorrow, three o'clock at Midway...Yes, I'll be there...I love you, too...Tomorrow, then...I can't wait, goodbye." Marissa hung up the phone and smiled. Mark would be home tomorrow.  
  
*************  
  
Marissa was sitting down on Mark's bed. She had made a major decision and it was time to make the call. She carefully made her way to the phone, tapping her cane against Mark's table as she walked. Marissa picked up the telephone and dialed it.  
  
"This is Marissa Clark calling, may I please speak to Dr. Curtis?...Yes, I'll hold...Dr. Curtis? ...Marissa Clark. I'm calling to cancel my appointment for next Tuesday...No, I don't want to reschedule...Yes, I'm sure...Yes, I've changed my mind...Yes, I'm quite sure...Yes, it's final, I've decided to keep the baby. Thank you and goodbye."  
  
Marissa hung up the phone and placed both of her hands just below her waist. She remembered what Mark had said to her, 'Life is a precious thing,' and smiled.  
  
"It is," she remarked softly, "Isn't it?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
